


I Could Never Regret You

by fabulousreaper



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: Boone is away on a caravan job when she learns she's pregnant.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I Could Never Regret You

It had only been a couple months since the battle of Hoover Dam and Luna became ruler of New Vegas. One of the first things she did when the dust settled was reopen the Lucky 38. The casino floor was now a community center where citizens could acquire resources like food, clean water, and clothes. The cocktail lounge had been converted into the Mojave's largest teaching hospital. Luna herself often oversaw lessons and exams (with help from Arcade, of course). The penthouse suite was now a shelter for New Vegas' most at risk citizens such as orphans and recovering addicts. The only floor she kept for herself was the presidential suite which she shared with her mother and friends. Her mother had actually been the one to tell her she was pregnant. She had essentially been a midwife back on the plantation where Luna was born so it figures she would be the first to know. 

"Just because I had you at a young age doesn't mean you get to do the same thing, hija." Her mother chided.

Luna groaned as she lay face down in her bed. Good god but she's been tired lately. "I didn't do it on purpose, mama! I just happened!"

"As all things do, cariña." Her mother made her away over to her daughter and picked her head up from the pillow. "Dont' lay face down in the pillow; you'll suffocate."

Luna batted her mother's hands away as she moved to lay on her side. "Dios mío, what am I going to tell Craig when he gets back?"

"You'll tell him you're pregnant."

Luna sighed. "Mama it's not that simple!" Her mother muttered under her breath "Nothing is with that man..." but she chose to ignore it. "I don't even know if he wants a child with me! We only had sex that _one time_ and I'm pretty sure it was because we had just killed Caesar."

She remembers that evening well. Her relationship with Boone had already been teetering on the romantic side before they wiped out Cottonwood Cove and took the wooden raft to the Fort. They had been mostly quiet until their destination. No, not quiet. They were _focused._ That focus intensified when the raft hit the shore. Rex had begun snarling even before the first Legionnaire was in their sight. Together they managed to clear the entire camp and bring Caesar to his knees. She only kept him alive to find out where her mother was but as soon as he proved useless she placed a .44 between his eyes. She doesn't remember who kissed who first but the next thing she knew she was on her back on Caesar's bed with Boone between her legs. They hadn't exactly been cautious either. Besides, she had been the one who didn't let him go when he warned her. She just locked her legs around him and begged for it. The following morning Boone had asked her about impregnation kink much to her horror. Though looking back on it Luna couldn't help but laugh. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about my grandchild being conceived next to a tyrant..." Her mother mused. 

Luna shot her a look to which she only laughed. "It's not funny! If anything it's... _weird._ " 

"Lo siento, amor. I'm just happy to be alive to see my baby having babies."

Luna sighed and rested a hand on her abdomen. "Let's hope it's just one for now."

* * *

Arcade sighed and rubbed his temples. He loved Luna, really he did. She just gave him headaches sometimes. She was like a little sister to him; a little sister that was both incredibly smart and a little dumb. Luna had told him what happened with Boone at the Fort as soon as they returned to the Lucky 38. She had burst into the kitchen, dragged him away from the sandwich he was making to her bedroom, and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened in great detail. After Hoover Dam Luna and Boone started a romantic relationship but from his understanding they were taking things slow. That, however, wouldn't exactly be an option now. 

"So you know for sure that Boone is the father?"

Luna rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Arcade. You of all people should know that."

He cringed. "Ugh, don't remind me. I assume you're going to keep the child?"

"Uh, yeah. Why're you asking?"

"Oh, I'm just used to asking. For a while I worked with a branch of the Followers that offered panned parenthood services." Luna raised a brow at him. "People don't like it when we say we offer abortions."

"Yeah, makes sense." She paused. "Be honest with me. How do you think Craig will react to... _this._ " She gestured to her abdomen.

She was beginning to show to the point where anyone with a trained eye could tell she was with child. Whether that meant Boone he couldn't say.

"My guess? He'll either fall to his knees and weep or run into the hills like a madman."

"Be serious!"

"Fine." Arcade conceded. "Honestly? He might not know how to feel at first but he'll be happy eventually. You're practically the guardian angel on the Mojave and he's lucky to have you as his baby mama."

Luna smiled bashfully as a small blush spread on her face. "Thanks, Arcade. But saving the Mojave hardly has anything to do with our relationship."

Arcade couldn't help but chuckle. "Sometimes I forget you're the only one who can't see how he looks at you. Really Luna, you'll be fine."

Arcade rolled across his office in his chair to his desk. He pulled out his prescription booklet and wrote one out for for prenatal vitamins. "Take this to Julie at the med stock and she'll give you what you need."

Luna took the slip of paper and read it over before putting it in her bag. "I didn't know you needed a prescription to get vitamins."

"Prenatal vitamins are hard to come by. It's mainly to keep track of supply and demand which, apparently, has been increasing lately."

"I heard. Mama calls it baby fever."

"Well it looks like you caught the bug! Or I guess Boone gave it to you? You can't exactly get pregnant on your own. It takes two to tango as they say."

"And who is _they_?"

Arcade shrugged. "People before the war I guess. Oh! Speaking of pre-war our scavengers managed to salvage an _intact_ NICU. Veronica is working on it now but with a little scrap and enough know-how we might be able to get it up and running."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. We'll have to run tests to make sure it's safe but if it is it'll be a great addition to the hospital."

"Indeed. Let's hope your little one won't need it."

Once again her hand found her way to her abdomen. Even now she could feel the small swell of her baby. "Let's hope."

* * *

When Boone returns to the strip he's greeted by Lily plucking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. Something must have happened with Luna while he was gone; why else would her abuela grab him like this? He wasn't dead yet so it probably wasn't too serious. Luna had given him a bit of a hard time about leaving for so long but in the end she had let him go. He wanted to earn his fair share and not leech off of Luna like some men did with their women. Plus with Brotherhood Knights now patrolling the roads in full body armor traveling was a hell of a lot safer than it used to be. She had been visibly frustrated at his arguments but still kissed him goodbye when it was time for him to leave. He said nothing as Lily brought him into Luna's office on the hospital level of the Lucky 38. He could only wonder what Mr. House would think of the changes Luna made before he was plopped down in front of the woman herself. She was sitting at her desk, a pen stopped midway through a signature as she looked up at both of them in surprise. 

"Abuela? _Craig?_ Not that I'm unhappy to see you but what are you...?"

Lily nudged Boone forward with a rather powerful pat on his back. "I didn't tell him, dearie, don't worry. you can thank me for getting him to you quickly later but right now you two need to have a little talk."

And with that Lily made herself scarce. Once the super mutant left her office Luna sighed and muttered something in Spanish. Boone was still learning so he wasn't able to understand what she said.

"Sorry about that, corazón. Abuela means well but she's-well, you know."

"Uh, yeah." Boone said awkwardly. "So what was it that Lily wasn't supposed to tell me?"

Oh, dammit all. She hadn't been expecting Boone back for at least another week. She was still trying to figure out how to tell him in the gentlest way possible. Carla had been pregnant when the Legion took her. Luna remembers how her stomach had lurched when she first read the bill of sale. How someone could sell an innocent woman (a _pregnant_ woman at that) to Legion slavers simply due to a personality difference both saddened her and filled her with rage. If Boone hadn't already hired her she would have killed Jeanie May herself. Instead she watched emotionless as the woman's head exploded into bloody bits before her. Some of the blood had splattered onto his face but she didn't even flinch. Her mother had given up her own chance at freedom so Luna could escape the life of a Legion slave. the things they did to her before they were finally reunited were unspeakable.

"You might want to sit down Craig."

Boone suddenly became worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just want you to faint." Luna gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Boone found himself sitting. "You remember the night we took the Fort?"

Boone resisted the urge to smirk. Oh yeah, he remembered the night very well. But why was she bringing it up now? "Uh, yeah."

Before she continued she took a nervous breath. "Well, turns out you're not just accurate when it comes to sniping."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant, Boone."

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting _that._ At first he couldn't pin down his emotions. Luna, sweet and innocent Luna, was having his baby. The savior of the Mojave was having his baby. It was a good thing Luna told him to sit down with the way his head was spinning. It's been four months since they took the Fort, two of which he spent on the road. He took a closer look at Luna and he could see all the signs of pregnancy. Her hair looked fuller and she had gained some weight. Her formerly flat stomach was beginning to round to accommodate the child growing within her. To accommodate _his_ child growing within her. She was more beautiful than ever. 

"I..." Luna held her breath. "I'm so sorry..."

Luna could feel a lump forming in her throat. "Whatever for?"

"I shouldn't have left you; not so soon after the Dam. And I guess I'm sorry for not being more careful that night."

"Do you regret it?"

Boone saw an expression of heartbreak forming and quickly leaned over the desk to take her hands in his. "Absolutely not. That night...it was one of the best nights of my life. I could never regret it." He paused. "I could never regret you."

Luna let go of the breath she was holding as tears fell from her eyes. When she saw Boone's concern she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Te quiero mi rey. But please don't scare me like that again."

* * *

Both Craig and Craig Jr loved to listen to Luna sing. Their son couldn't sleep unless his mother rocket him with an old Mexican lullaby. She had a voice that reminded Boone of a pre-war music box he had found in California when he was young. It had been a pretty thing that played pretty music. Luna was far more than just a pretty thing but her voice was just as beautiful. Her voice could calm both friend and foe alike; even members of Caesar's legion had fallen under her spell. Luna was currently rocking their little CJ in the rocking chair Raul had salvaged for them. It was heavy as steel and a nightmare to move around but Luna loved it. By the time she was halfway through the third lullaby their baby was snoring softly. Boone walked over to hold the chair so she wouldn't have a hard time getting out. She thanked him with a quick kiss before before laying CJ in his crib. She gave her baby one final kiss before sighing and climbing into bed.

"Tired?" Boone asked her as he climbed in behind her. 

Luna turned over and snuggled into him. "Ugh, you have no idea. Between breastfeeding and and keeping up with work I'm damn near strung out."

She took her job as leader of New Vegas very seriously. They were currently working with the NCR on pushing the Legion back east. Her hope was to one day liberate every region that the Legion had taken over. Such an endeavor would take years to complete but with hard work and a little luck it could be done. Yesman said as much.

"Arcade did tell he could run the hospital on his own if need be." Boone stated. 

"And what about the rest of New Vegas? The place was a mess before we got here and there's still a lot of cleaning up to do."

"I know, I just don't want you getting burned out." Boone placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "CJ needs you just as much as Vegas does. I would take care of him on my own but I don't breasts." 

Luna couldn't help but giggle. "You do have breasts, amor. They just don't produce milk. But I do see your point." She took a moment to think. "I could ask the King to take over negotiations for a couple of months; he's maintained Freeside's independence for years. Cass could probably set up the supply line if I give her the caps for it. Mierda, but who's going to-?"

Boone cut her off with a deep kiss. Luna was quick to kiss back as her hands began to wander. She whimpered slightly when he pulled away.

"Worry about all that tomorrow. You need to rest."

Luna thought about protesting but the warmth of Boone's body convinced her otherwise. Instead she snuggled into the covers with him. She peeked once more to the crib at the foot of their bed before sighing contentedly. Eventually she wanted to give her son some siblings but for now she was happy with her little hijo.


End file.
